A cab (an operator's compartment) of some crawler dozers has a portion projecting sideward from a body in a plan view.
Such a construction is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 5183822. in some crawler dozers, a fuse box is arranged outside the cab, on a side of the cab or below the cab.